


Red

by RainbowStephano



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodplay, Drama, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Prison, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStephano/pseuds/RainbowStephano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Koujaku's bad ending in the reconnect. Toue has taken over and Sly Blue goes about crushing minds as he pleases. Mink has been taken in for research, but once they're done with him, they throw him down with the beast Koujaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on my laptop in school, so proofreading isn't my first concern xD  
> I really must warn about some graphic blood related stuff, so if it makes you uneasy...RUN. Also, please prepare tissues because you are likely to cry~

Deeper and deeper into Platinum Jail's lower levels they went. The lavish white that he first saw when he entered for the first time was quickly being replaced by dark gray and black walls. The halls gradually became more and more narrow. This was it. Mink closed his eyes as he silently whispered a final prayer to God. He would finally be seeing his tribe in the next life. His journey was coming to an end. The two guards leading him along took him to a cell, throwing the man's limp body onto the cold cement. They spat on him, talking in whispers about how he would be the meal to the Beast. Mink thought nothing of it.

The footsteps went further away, up the stairs, and soon it was silent.

Except the sounds of a low growl.

Mink looked up, meeting the eyes of the beast. They were red and wild with rage, like a fire consumed his soul. He was a wild animal, but unlike most animals, this beast did not show any fear of him. They were direct portals to hell, those eyes. Mink knew that this beast held his fate in its hands. His weary gold eyes looked down to the floor in silent acceptance of his death.

Koujaku watched his man on the floor of his cell. Who was he? Why was he here? The only person he had been seeing consistently was 'Aoba' and he didn't take too fondly to seeing him, but he knew that he had seen this man before. He leaned closer to the body before taking a long sniff of his scent. Cinnamon.

_I know someone who smelled like this...._

An image of a man with dark dreadlocks, cold blue eyes, and a pink cockatoo perched on his shoulder flashed in his mind. His deep voiced resounded in his ears.

_"Red."_

Just what was his name?

"M...mmm...Mi...Mink..." the beast growled out, kneeling down next to Mink.

This surprised Mink and his eyes cautiously looked up to the beast. This wild fire in his eyes had calmed and a mysterious flower tattoo was receding from his chest. His red hair gradually became dark blue as a shaky hand reached out to him, grabbing onto his tattered coat.

Mink must've known this man. Unsure of what to do, he allowed himself to be embraced and silently sat in his warm hold. His irises were red, hair dark blue, and he had tattoos. Mink could make out the torn remnants of a red kimono on the floor along with blood stains on the walls and floor. Only one man he ever knew could have eyes his shade of scarlet.

"Red."

Koujaku buried his face in Mink's neck and shoulder, shaky breaths escaping his mouth. He was alive and here with him. The scent of cinnamon on Mink drowned out the stench of blood. Koujaku, for the first time in a long time, broke down. He couldn't contain his relief, his happiness, that one person he knew, hadn't abandoned him. And the person he wanted to spend his last moments with. He couldn't speak between ragged gasps and sobs, let alone look up into the gold eyes watching him. All because of the cinnamon scent. He could never forget it.

After Aoba, Mink was one of the people Koujaku cared most about. He admired his leadership, despite their quarrels. As well as his mysterious aura and commanding presence. It instilled a type of fear that some would call unhealthy, but back then, he loved it. The feelings he held for Mink were most certainly  _not_ love. Maybe some sick sense of lust, but he really did have some feelings for the other man.

But to say Koujaku was shocked by Mink's appearance would've been a major understatement. The man before him looked broken and defeated. He was pale as a ghost, gaunt as a heavy smoker, all muscle and fat gone from his face at least. His golden (weren't they blue?) eyes appeared fatigued or looked as if he had seen demons themselves. His dreadlocks were gone, instead cut, quite terribly, into an above-the-shoulder wavy mess. He had stared death in the face.

Koujaku's shaky hand reached out and touched Mink on the cheek, rubbing his thumb against the jutting cheekbone. Mink's eyes had closed and his face was visibly relaxed.

"What happened to you? Weren't your eyes blue...? What did they do to you?"

Mink's eyes didn't open and his face remained somber. It hurt the remaining shred of pride he had left to be seen in this way, particularly in front of someone he had admired. He could not look Koujaku in his desperate eyes, but he parted his lips to tell him what happened. He told him about what Toue did to his tribe, how he sought revenge and would die after getting it. How he had went to jail, formed Scratch, all for his plan to kill Toue then himself. He spoke about his failure and how the researchers had taken him and tested on him over and over to figure out how his tribe's blood affected people's thinking. 

"Because Toue gave me life, I simply didn't die from the experiments. Of course, they took care to feed me, but not often enough to move some days. I just endured the pain."

It was eerie just how calm Mink was in explaining this. Not a single tear or grind of his teeth. Koujaku could see from all this that Mink truly gave up. He ran a gentle hand through the wavy brown hair, unsure of what to say. Mink had such an iron will and to see him this broken...

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do this to me."

"You shouldn't have to bear all that, but I'm thankful you're alive."

Mink's eyebrows twitched and he chuckled bitterly to himself.

"Sounds as if you're confessing, Red. I'm fine. Why are you here?"

Koujaku's face flushed a deep scarlet and he moved away to give Mink space, only to be pulled back by the same man. It made Koujaku shiver at just how  _cold_ he was to the touch. He was truly a walking corpse. Koujaku took a deep breath before telling the story of the tattoos, his mother, the guilt and regret. How Aoba saved him. How the beast just takes over and how Aoba had changed. 

"I don't even know why or how I came back right now, but I recognized your scent and I had to get out. I had to see if you were really here..." he bit the inside of his cheeks.

Mink hummed in thought of Koujaku's story, looking down at the man in his arms. Koujaku's eyes were downcast, regret written all over his face. They sat there in silence, enjoying the company of another human for a few hours. Mink had assumed Koujaku had fallen asleep, judging from how his breathing had evened out and his chest slowly rose and sank. He thought back to the beast he had seen when first being thrown into the cell. Red eyes, red hair. Red as the blood that stained the walls. Everything around Koujaku was red. With a firm hand on his lower back, Mink planted a small kiss on Koujaku's temple before falling asleep as well.

Throughout the next few days, they spoke about fond childhood memories. They recalled favorite foods, games and other little things. When Koujaku brought up hair styling, his hands immediately went to play with Mink's hair. It was soft, yet also very thick and perfect for braiding.

"I wish I could've cut this myself. It would look much nicer." Koujaku gushed.

Mink only mumbled a small thanks in reply.

"Mink...?"

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" Koujaku asked timidly. "I mean, I don't, like, love you, but I guess I've grown more and more attracted to you these past few days and I-"

Koujaku's stammering was cut off once he was pulled by Mink to press their lips together. His scarlet eyes widened before closing and he melted into Mink's hand in his hair. However, Mink was a tad rougher than the other had expected. Mink began deepening the kiss, head tilting to one side as he nipped Koujaku's lower lip. When Koujaku's lips parted to exclaim, Mink pushed his tongue into his mouth to graze their tongues together. Mink could taste some iron in Koujaku's mouth, most likely from blood, but he didn't care.

Koujaku found his way into Mink's lap and straddled it, their tongues battling for dominance as he wrapped his arms around Mink's neck. Koujaku shivered as he felt a cold hand creep up along his abs, up his chest and neck to the hair hanging between his shoulder blades before giving a harsh tug, making him moan in satisfaction. It was the best feeling he's ever experienced but Koujaku pulled back, panting heavily with Mink's hand still in his hair.

"Mink..."

"What?"

"Are you okay with this...?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

Mink closed his eyes, shaking his head and groaned. Koujaku could definitely tell that Mink was exhausted, so he knew better than to push him too far. He slid out of the other man's lap and went to a different corner of the cell, curling up in the small space. Yes, he was a little hard, but he could handle not being able to jack himself off.

A few hours had passed and one particular morning, or Mink assumed it was morning, he heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Would it be a guard to let them out? Feed them? Kill them? Maybe they were checking to make sure he was dead. But the steps were those of one person and the person was all white, from head to toe, with the exception of a few red details. His hair was long and eyes were pale and blank as glass. Mink looked over to Koujaku, who had just woken up as well.

"Koujaku...my sweet. I'm here to play again." the man called sweetly.

Koujaku visibly tensed at the mention of this name and he growled. His tattoo began blossoming, glowing a bright red as it expanded along his chest. Mink knew this wasn't going to end well.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated~  
> THIS IS ORIGINALLY A ONESHOT BUT I COULDN'T FINISH BEFORE MY LAPTOP DIED, SO HERE'S PART ONE OUT OF TWO


End file.
